The Day She Returned
by pimp3dout335
Summary: Kavar has watched the exile leave for war. He is afraid she will turn to the dark side in the Mandalorian Wars... Will he fears become a reality? Kavarxexile


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

My second story also formerly from kotorfanmedia.

An attempt at female exile... tell me how I do,

Pimp3dout335

I lay there, recalling what had happened the night before. It was an extraordinary night for us, Nia and I. I was running my fingers through her hair as she lay in my arms. Her head was leaning against my chest as we gazed at the great expanse of stars over Dantooine. I knew it was against every principle the Jedi taught us, but I loved her. I felt so alive, so real, but things always change, you know.

Then, I saw a single tear drop from her eye. For a few seconds, it was alone, rolling by itself down her cheek. Then, it was followed by another, and soon many more. I quickly asked what was wrong. Her bright eyes met mine and she said the words that changed me forever.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving with Revan to fight the Mandalorians." Nothing could have hurt me more, I was shattered by it.

"You can't," I stammered. "You will be tempted by the dark side."

Then a smile broke through her tears.

"You worry too much. Everything will be the same, I promise." We kissed and then she was ripped away from me, leaving me empty.

Now I lay here, hoping her promise will not be broken.

Three years later, I sat as a part of the Jedi council. Master Vrook did not say what the meeting was about, but judging from his vile mood, it was foul buisness. Then I saw her. Words could not describe how I felt, but then I realized something was wrong. There was a darkness clawing out from her. I quickly cut off my observations. Soon, the Jedi began attacking her with the things she had done. I found myself defending her, but the Jedi kept up with their relentless assaults of accusations. Blow after blow weakened me, and I could help no more. She was sentenced to exile. As she handed over her lightsaber, I could sense defiance, not defeat. In her mind, this wasn't over. Her eyes carefully scanned each and every person in the room, as if she was remembering them. I ignored this odd behavior, and when she had left, I quickly excused myself. I went searching street after street for her, my anguish growing. She was nowhere to be found and by this time, I felt so much pain. Broken, I fell to my knees and let my emotions go, crying them all away.

I felt my lightsaber cut down the last of Vaklu's men. I had been defending the main entrance to the Palace with a company of Royal Troopers. Exhausted, many sat down in the middle of the battlefield, wondering if they would be better off dead. A sergeant was talking on the comlink, then looked alert and hustled over to me.

"Urgent call from the Sky Ramp, sir." I raised the reciever to my ear and listened.

"We're being overrun! A sith is leading them and they're going right through our lines!"

Suddenly, a lightsaber cut into the transmission, singing its deadly song. A scream rang out and then a whimpering voice was heard.

"Please don't kill me! I'm already wounded! I can't do anything! Oh pl…" the voice was cut off by a lightsaber.

Fear ran through me. The Sky Ramp must have been taken, and the Queen was in danger. I told the remaining soldiers to hold their ground. I sprinted to the throne room. From a high platform, I could see the carnage. The Queen and her Royal guard had been slaughtered brutally, many of them torn to pieces by a lightsaber.

Then, I saw her. Her face could not be seen from the dark hood shadowing out her face, but I knew it was her.

"No!" I screamed in vain.

Her now luminous, penetrating yellow eyes shot through me. I could feel great evil - it was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. She was going to attack me, but I couldn't kill her. I ran desperately away. Soon I found myself staring at the courtyard below on a high balcony.

I heard her step behind me, laughing, "Trapped, now aren't we, master?" she cackled.

The souls of thousands murdered by her own hand echoed with each word she spoke. It was not the girl I had loved on Dantooine. It was a mutation, a twisted form of her. Resolving myself, I realized she must be stopped.

My blue lightsaber flicked into my hands.

"You won't get away with this," I stated coldly, my voice devoid of emotion.

Her crimson blade flashed on and crashed into my own. The battle that ensued was riddled with passion. Despite myself, I felt anger with each blow. However, it was not enough. She fed from my stamina every second. It filled her unsatiable thirst.

For a new Sith, she was extremely shrewd.

I never saw it coming.

I raised my lightsaber above my head bringing it down on her, expecting to meet the resistance of her blade. It never happened. My lightsaber swung uselessly into the ground. A kick came from behind me and I was thrown face first. An unbearable pain clawed its way through my spine, and I screamed out in agony. Her lightsaber lay thrusted into my back. She made no effort to pull it out.

"Don't you love me anymore Kavar?" She then leaned down next to my ear, whispering.

"Why don't you kiss me, Kavar?". Her hand on my neck was colder than death itself.

Her hood fell from her face, and I saw what she had become. Her face had been twisted by pure evil.

Despite my pain I screamed, "YOU PROMISED ME EVERYTHING WOULD BE THE SAME!" Tears flowed from my eyes, mixing with my blood.

"I lied," she laughed, pulling her lightsaber from my back.

Walking away, she left me to die alone. The Force is calling me now. I can feel it embracing me, but it offers no comfort.

It never will.


End file.
